


Replacement Brother

by Trex_patronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Heavy Angst, Help, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, Lotso's backstory to be specific, Movie: Toy Story 3, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Needs a Hug, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Walburga Black has issues, Why Did I Write This?, inspired by toy story 3, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trex_patronus/pseuds/Trex_patronus
Summary: Black Brothers angst, inspired by Toy Story 3.  No, that is not a joke.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black & Walburga Black, Sirius Black & Potter Family
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Replacement Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This idea entered my head once, and hasn't left me alone since. Anyways, have some Toy Story inspired HP fic, I guess.
> 
> TW: implied child abuse

Regulus stood on the platform, dutifully waiting to board the train. Walburga Black stood behind him, her hand resting on her son’s shoulder. They were a few yards from the barrier leading onto the platform, which would spring to life as students and families came through. Walburga paid it little mind, but Regulus could not keep himself from turning to look every time he heard a commotion to his far right.

With the constant turning of his head, any passerby may think the young boy was waiting for someone. He was, and he wasn’t.

After a while, a family of four came through the barrier. Regulus watched them, hurt, yet intrigued. The family, comprised of a mother, a father, and two boys seemed incredibly tight-knit that no one would think they weren’t related. But Regulus knew better. One of those boys was his own brother.

Regulus kept watching, completely unaware his mother was observing the same scene. He watched as Sirius embraced Potter’s mother before turning and boarding the train. His own mother’s grip on his shoulder tightened, and Regulus tried not to visibly wince at the pain. “He replaced us,” she uttered, venomously. Before Regulus could decipher how his mother felt about that, she hissed angrily in his ear “get on the train, Regulus.”

“He only replaced you,” Regulus whispered. His eyes widened as he heard the words come out, suddenly extremely aware that they had not, in fact, been only in his head.

His mother forcefully turned him around to face her, and Regulus nearly stumbled. “He replaced _all_ of us!” She narrowed her eyes, and glared at her youngest--or in her eyes, only--son, towering over him. “Didn’t he, Regulus?”

Regulus felt tears in his eyes, and tried to tell himself it was from the pain in his shoulder, and not something so weak as emotions. He swallowed. “Yes, Mother,” he replied dutifully, hoping to be able to get away before his mother noticed he was on the edge of crying.

“He doesn’t love you anymore!” Regulus flinched the slightest bit at the words, but upon looking, could not find it in himself to disagree with the sentiment. She looked over him, critically, before forcing him to face away from her, and giving him a shove, as she demanded “Now get on the train!” Regulus was about to walk away, when his mother added her usual request. “And _don’t_ disappoint us.”


End file.
